This Is What Makes Us Girls
by vainila
Summary: Un escalofrío recorrio su columna vertebral. El olor a vodka era simplemente insoportable para sus fosas nasales. Deseaba salir de allí, salir de allí inmediatamente. This image doesn't belong to me.


_This Is What Makes Us Girls._

**Disclaimer: Como siempre olvido el "disclaimer" lo pondré ahora. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro. La canción le pertenece a Lana del Rey.**

Sostuvo la abundante cabellera de su hermana con una mano, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba con la cabeza dentro de un cesto de basura vomitando todo el alcohol que se había tomado en unas dos horas. Podía sentir como lloraba. ¿Era así como se sobreponían de una ruptura? Cuando rompió con Reynaldo, hace dos años aproximadamente, no recordó haberse sentido como si su mundo se viniera abajo o tener la sensación de comer kilos de helado llorando como una boba postrada en su cama. Fue una decisión mutua. _Él _se merecía algo mejor. Linnie la observó con ojos llorosos, su delineador se había corrido dejando una línea negra cayendo por sus mejillas rojas del frío. –Kendall, como odio a esos chicos.- su voz sonaba rota.

Lograba escuchar el zumbido de sus oídos de la música a todo volumen del club a unos pocos pasos detrás de ellas, Mellowbrook era un barrio bastante tranquilo así que, por petición de algunos vecinos, el club estaba alejado. Llevó una mano en su espalda tocando la piel expuesta que dejaba a la vista su vestido negro acariciando su columna vertebral. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, no debería estar aquí, ella no pertenecía a estos tipos de lugares. Y mucho menos después de lo que había visto. Buscó en el abrigo de piel las llaves del escarabajo, una vez en sus manos tomó del brazo a Linnie, verificando que todo estaba bien, la llevo casi a rastras hasta el auto. Un horrible sonido metálico fue lo que emitió el cacharro arrancando. -¿Por qué no estas llorando?- preguntó la mujer sentada en el asiento del pasajero tratando de retirarse los restos de maquillaje de su rostro perfecto.

-¿Por qué _debería_ llorar?- le cuestionó apartando la vista de la carretera por unos minutos.

-_Vi_ a Clarence…- eso fue como un puño al estómago. Entre la multitud pudo darle una rápida hojeada a su enemigo, rodeado de hermosas chicas –cosa que no era algo raro-, una castaña lo sostenía del cuello con ambas manos moviendo sus caderas seductoramente demasiado cerca de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo. **No **tenía el derecho de estar enojada o hacer una escena de celos puesto que no eran nada. -¿Por qué tenemos tanta mala suerte?-.

-Usas demasiados "¿por qué?"- le reprimió apretando aún más fuerte el volante dejando sus nudillos casi blancos. –Creo que es una maldición. La maldición Perkins. Dejamos que nuestros sentimientos se interpongan entre todo.- explicó tratando de tragarse el nudo en la garganta. Percibió las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer contra el parabrisas. Hubo silencio, el lugar se inundó de una mezcla entre Chanel N. 5 y Vodka. Una vez en casa, Linnie fue la primera en bajar, tambaleándose hasta la puerta de entrada con sus tacones aguja en mano.

Ambas se recostaron en el sofá, Linnie con la cabeza acomodada en las piernas de Kendall. Kendall, en cambio, mirando a la nada respirando entrecortadamente. Haciendo su mayor intento para no gritar.

_**######**_

La resaca de la mañana hizo sus escombros, esperaba que el internet no empeore las cosas. Lo último que necesitaba eran fotos comprometedoras en internet. Estaba preparándose un café cuando la cabeza empezó a darle grandes puntadas. Las paredes empezaron a cerrarse y el aire empezó a desvanecerse. Salió dispara hacia la puerta, sin importarle el hecho de que aún seguía en vestido, su cabello no fue lavado con anterioridad dejándolo sucio y difícil de manejar. Respiro hondo tres veces, contando hasta diez con los ojos cerrados como su psicólogo le recomendó hace unos años atrás para estos ataques. -¿Estas bien?- _esa voz. _Esa hermosa voz de tono grave que la incitaba a sonreír estúpidamente sin razón aparente, trago de ahogar las mariposas en su estómago para, inquisitivamente, voltear la cabeza.

Su cabello estaba desalineado, fuera de su típico casco. Los botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados dejando a la vista sus atractivos casi- músculos. Unas manchas de lápiz labial se escondían detrás del cuello de su camisa. Asintió. –Anoche desapareciste.- se encogió de hombros poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Recostó su espalda contra la pared de granito color manteca, sus hombros casi se rosaron. –Fue una locura.- emitió sonriéndole. En cambio, Kendall no podía decir lo mismo, existían escenas borrosas de aquella noche, como por qué no se había tomado un baño y las únicas imágenes nítidas no eran bastante halagadoras. -No es lo mío, ¿sabes? Pienso que esas cosas hacen que pierda la perspectiva de lo que realmente me interesa.- ¿le estaba dando explicaciones?

-Hueles terriblemente mal.- al parecer había dicho un chiste porque Kick empezó a reírse sin más.

-¡Vaya! He estado hablando de la fiesta y tú me sales con eso. Kendall Perkins, eres más rara que el chico Emo.- le sonrío haciendo su camino hasta la puerta principal del domicilio Buttowski. –Oh, y Kendall.- buscó sus ojos con la mirada. –Me agradan más las rubias.

* * *

_¿Esto me tomo dos días? ¿Esta cosa horrible? Absténganse de matarme, por favor. Hace tanto que no escribo para esta fandom que… no lo sé, se siente raro, y extrañaba hacerlo. Desde que terminé "Madmoiselle Julliete" _


End file.
